El Consejo
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: "Porque a veces, la opinión de alguien que ha vivido una realidad similar, puede ayudar a que una persona tome la decisión correcta". Una historia simple y cortita para quien quiera leer.


**\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

 **\- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme de aquí en adelante para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, es muy probable que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

 **\- Agradezco con antelación a todos los que se arriesgarán a leer y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Por su tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias.**

* * *

" **El Consejo"**

 **0 0 0**

La tarde avanzaba apaciblemente en el barrio de Nerima. Los niños jugaban en el parque cercano, los transeúntes caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus destinos y la mayoría de los vecinos realizaban tareas domésticas en sus respectivas casas.

Pero prontamente esa calma y tranquilidad se vería interrumpida por una pareja de jóvenes que discutían acaloradamente mientras avanzaban por una de las poco concurridas calles del barrio.

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡yo sé lo que vi! –gritó de pronto una jovencita de azulados y cortos cabellos mientras avanzaba casi corriendo calle abajo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es lo que tú crees! –Rebatió airadamente el joven de oscuros cabellos que iba a su lado- ¡Fue ella la que me abrazó!

-¿Y tú no pudiste evitarlo? –contestó con la voz en grito al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada iracunda.

-¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¡Me tomó por sorpresa! –trató de defenderse.

-Sabes qué, ¡puedes quedarte con ella o con quien se te de la gana, a mí no me importa! –exclamó sin pensar.

-¡Bueno, pues quizás lo haga! –Rebatió el chico- ¡Estoy seguro que cualquier otra chica sería mucho más cariñosa y comprensiva de lo que eres tú!

-Eres un descarado –murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Y tú una violenta intransigente que no sabe lo que quiere!

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Él la quedó mirando, las lágrimas que observó en sus ojos color chocolate lo alarmaron.

-Nunca más –dijo en un susurro escondiendo la mirada- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!

-Pero… Ak…

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más! –Repitió- ¡No quiero que te disculpes, no quiero nada de ti!, ¡vete y olvídate de mí!

La chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas alejándose rápidamente del confundido joven que la había acompañado, quien se tocaba con su mano la mejilla castigada.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, un hombre de mediana edad y larga cabellera negra había sido testigo silencioso de toda la escena.

El hombre movió su cabeza en negación, como queriendo reprobar el comportamiento de los jóvenes y se acercó sin hacer ruido, al chico que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar en donde la chica se había separado de él.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –dijo a espaldas del muchacho con voz tranquila y profunda.

-¡Qué!, yo… yo no le hice nada, lo juro –dijo el joven moviendo sus manos al frente, espantado al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le hablaba tan familiarmente.

-Quisiera contarte una historia, algo que pasó hace algunos años atrás –dijo el hombre sin darle mayor importancia a las explicaciones del joven.

-Pero... yo…

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo y tal vez puedas sacar algún provecho de las palabras de un viejo como yo –trató de convencerle el hombre.

-Bien –dijo resignado al ver el semblante serio de su interlocutor –Está bien.

-¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos allí? –Dijo el hombre indicando la ribera del río cercano- Me gusta ese lugar, a esta hora el paisaje es tranquilizador.

-Sí, tiene razón.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en el lugar que habían elegido, el silencio reinó por un momento entre ellos; ambos observaban con atención el cambio en el reflejo del agua, los tonos rosados que provocaba el ocaso del sol al reflejarse en el río le daban un aire tranquilizador al lugar. Estuvieron así, sólo contemplando el paisaje, hasta que el hombre mayor se decidió a hablar.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? –contestó el muchacho con otra pregunta.

-Ella –dijo el hombre por toda respuesta.

-Yo... no sé a qué se refiere... yo…

-Es muy evidente, sobre todo para alguien como yo –dijo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Usted no sabe lo complicado que es todo esto –dijo el joven suspirando y arrojando una piedra cercana a las profundidades del río.

-¡Oh, sí que lo sé! –Exclamó el hombre abriendo los ojos y soltando una breve carcajada- Te voy a contar una historia que pasó hace mucho tiempo –continuó cuando dejó de reír-. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo pasé por algo muy similar en mi juventud. Cuando conocí a la que se convertiría en mi esposa, era frecuente que yo me comportara de la manera en que tú lo haces con mi hija. Discusiones, insultos, malos entendidos, eso lo conocí en carne propia –terminó de decir haciendo un gesto displicente con una de sus manos.

-¿Usted? – Preguntó el muchacho realmente sorprendido con aquella afirmación; el hombre asintió en silencio-, pero yo pensé que su relación con su esposa había sido siempre muy buena, rodeada de amor. Al menos eso me ha comentado Ak…

-Yo tenía tu edad –le interrumpió su interlocutor escrutándolo con la mirada-, quizás era un poco menor que tú. El caso es que un día cualquiera, mi vida dio un vuelco imprevisto. Me enamoré de la persona que menos pensaba y de quien menos quería enamorarme. Puede que hayan sido las circunstancias o el hecho de que compartíamos muchas cosas en común, no lo sé exactamente, pero lo cierto es que terminé perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por supuesto las cosas no fueron fáciles; no, desde el principio tuvimos problemas; cuando se es adolescente, eres demasiado estúpido –afirmó ganándose una mirada incómoda por parte del jovencito-. No me mires así, al menos yo lo era en esa época. Mi vida estaba llena de problemas y preocupaciones, tenía que lidiar con desafíos y retos, así como lo haces tú a veces; los constantes desafíos compartidos con tu padre también ocupaban casi la totalidad de mi tiempo. Además, era muy inseguro e inmaduro; en fin, nunca quise hablar con ella de cómo me sentía y por supuesto, ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que yo me moría por un poco de su atención, hasta que un día todo cambió.

El hombre hizo una pausa y el joven lo observó de forma interrogante esperando a que él siguiera con su relato.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

-Un día cualquiera surgió una discusión entre ambos, muy parecida a la que tu acabas de tener con mi hija; yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello pero nunca imaginé que por algo como eso mi vida cambiaría –el hombre suspiró y observó en lontananza el paisaje que los rodeaba-. Yo era un joven artista marcial que lo único que quería era ser el mejor de todos, y creo que por eso tenía algunas "admiradoras" por decirlo de alguna forma. En esa época, nosotros tratábamos de comportarnos como una pareja de amigos, ninguno de los dos tuvimos el valor de admitir lo que sentía el uno por el otro, como estoy seguro, tú lo haces también –el chico se sonrojó profusamente y desvió la mirada; su interlocutor sonrió y continuó hablando-, entonces, un día ella se molestó mucho conmigo y me dijo que yo era libre de elegir entre todas las chicas que me seguían a la que más me conviniera, que ella no haría nada por evitarlo, que estaba aburrida y ya no deseaba saber nada de mí. Así que como el idiota que fui, le dije que lo haría, que de seguro habían muchas mujeres a las que les gustaría compartir su vida conmigo –el joven lo miró sorprendido y el hombre asintió-, como acabas de hacerlo tú también.

-No puedo creer lo que me cuenta, es decir, usted la amaba ¿no?, eso es lo que siempre me ha comentado papá.

-Sí, pero eso te demuestra la clase de estupideces que uno puede llegar a cometer, sobre todo cuando se es joven e impetuoso. Como sea, yo estaba decidido, haría lo que ella me pedía, buscaría a otra chica que estuviera interesada en mí. Incluso hablé de ello con mi madre, por supuesto mi madre se negó en rotundo y me dijo que si hacía algo así, luego me arrepentiría, y que mucho menos podía jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona –un nuevo suspiro escapó de labios del hombre y cerró los ojos como si quisiera rememorar ese lejano pasado-. Yo ya había elegido a una "reemplazante", pero mi madre me convenció para que antes de tomar cualquier resolución hablara con ella, dándole una última oportunidad a mis sentimientos. Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que podría conseguir hablando con ella, me había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, aun así, la busqué… todavía recuerdo bien lo que descubrí tras la puerta de su habitación.

El hombre suspiró una vez más y pareció haber entrado en una especie de trance y en cierta forma así fue, porque lo cierto es que de un momento a otro se había sumergido en sus recuerdos. Y es que de pronto se vio con muchos años menos, avanzando por un pasillo muy conocido y deteniéndose frente a una puerta totalmente reconocible para él. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la conversación que logró escuchar furtivamente ese día, hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

- _Él no me quiere, ¿qué saco con seguir alimentando estos sentimientos?_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que no te quiere?-_ preguntó una voz femenina a quien había dicho la primera _frase._

 _-Si me quisiera aunque fuera un poquito, no se esmeraría en tratarme mal, en hacerme enojar… No se dejaría abrazar y besuquear por otra –_ escuchó que decía la otra chica de forma apesadumbrada.

 _-Estás celosa –_ sentenció su acompañante.

 _-Reconozco que en un principio fueron sólo celos, pero ahora es decepción, ¿es que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo?_

 _-Él es muy inmaduro, estoy segura que la mayoría de las cosas que te molestan no las hace con intención de herirte._

 _-Aun así, las hace. Él piensa en mí sólo como una amiga, quizá ni siquiera en eso… soy la tonta y torpe chica que se preocupa más de la cuenta por lo que pueda pasarle, no le importo. Lo mejor es que lo olvide para siempre. Será lo mejor para ambos._

El joven que permanecía en silencio escuchando aquella conversación abrió la puerta de golpe y con fuerza, presentándose ante la sorprendida mirada de las chicas que habían interrumpido su plática al verse descubiertas.

 _-¡Qué haces aquí!, ¡te dije que no quería volver a verte!-_ espetó la más joven de ellas.

 _-Es mejor que me retire-_ secundó su compañera _._

 _-No –_ trató de detenerla la menor-. _Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él._

 _-Pues yo sí tengo algo que hablar contigo-_ Habló por vez primera el joven _._

 _-Si necesitan algo, estaré abajo._

Luego de un incómodo silencio, ella volvió a hablar casi escupiendo sus palabras.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Tú... ¿quieres olvidarme?-_ contestó él con otra pregunta.

 _-¡Así que ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones privadas detrás de las puertas!_

 _-¿Por qué quieres olvidarme?-_ dijo ignorando su acusación- _¿acaso tu..._

 _-Yo nada, es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te dé un buen golpe –_ le amenazó- _. No deberías haber escuchado nada, no deberías estar aquí, no deberías...sólo vete con ella._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Tu madre me contó lo que piensas hacer. Sé que soy un estorbo para ti, sé que no sirvo para nada más que para darte problemas, y sé que aunque te ame, jamás sentirás nada por mí –_ dijo dándole la espalda, él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _-¿Qué... qué dijiste?_

 _-Dije una tontería que nunca debí revelarte, sólo vete y no vuelvas más... vete ya por favor-_ terminó de decir en un susurro ahogado _._

 _-Pero yo_ –ahora él dudaba, había escuchado la confesión de la chica, pero aún sentía un temor incomprensible al rechazo de ella. Por otro lado estaba su reemplazante, ¿no sería más feliz con ella?-, _yo..._

 _-Vete ya, vete con ella... es lo mejor que podrías hacer, ella es buena, comprensiva y... te quiere...es la chica perfecta para ti._

La jovencita se abrazó a sí misma tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 _-Pero yo no quiero a una chica perfecta...te quiero a ti-_ Le dijo de pronto enternecido por la actitud de ella _._

 _-¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo! -_ respondió ella volviéndose para enfrentarle, sus ojos dejando escapar el llanto contenido- _¡Mírame!, ¡nunca seré la mujer adecuada para nadie!, es mejor que te vayas y..._

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al verse sorprendida por un beso robado por él.

 _-Te amo, aun si no logras ser la mujer perfecta, yo te amo. Perdóname por ser el tonto que soy._

Ella no respondió, se abrazó fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar.

-Sí, fui un tonto en mi adolescencia –dijo el hombre saliendo de sus recuerdos-, y por esos errores, casi pierdo a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y una bonita amistad que aún conservo hasta el día de hoy –el hombre miró a su joven amigo y le sonrió-. No cometas un error, mi hija menor se parece mucho a su madre, no tan sólo físicamente, también sacó su carácter. Lo que te quiero decir es que no tomes decisiones a la ligera, si realmente la quieres, debes decírselo y no huir de tus sentimientos. Yo casi pago un alto precio por comportarme como un auténtico idiota.

-¿Nunca se arrepintió? –preguntó el chico arrojando otra piedra al río.

-Nunca –sentenció el hombre con convicción-. Mi amiga es una excelente persona, pero es sólo eso, una amiga. Además, se casó con mi mejor amigo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. En cambio, lo que aun siento por mi esposa es algo tan grande que no te lo podría explicar con palabras.

-Entonces, ¿usted cree que ella me... que en realidad yo le...?

-Eso lo sabrás sólo si aclaras las cosas con ella. Bien, ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde y creo que nos deben estar esperando, a ti y mí.

-Sí –suspiró el joven.

-Escucha, si hablé contigo hoy no es para presionarte, es sólo que no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo mismo que pasamos yo y mi esposa. Si la quieres no dejes de decírselo, ella es muy especial. Estoy seguro que ésta noche mi hija estará en el dojo practicando, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad –dijo poniéndose de pie, el joven lo imitó.

-Sí, tiene razón. Gracias.

-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte y dile a tu padre que pase a verme, perfeccioné una nueva técnica y me gustaría mostrársela.

-Una última pregunta –dijo el joven cuando el hombre ya comenzaba a avanzar para alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Dime –contestó.

-Aquella amiga, ¿era mi madre?

-Yo no mencioné a nadie –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-, a Ukyo la quiero mucho y lo que empezó como una rivalidad con Ryoga, con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una sólida amistad, ellos son parte importante en la vida que comparto con Akane.

-Gracias, señor Saotome.

-No tienes que agradecerme Soichiro, y recuerda, tomes la decisión que sea con respecto a Akemi, será respetada por mí y por mi esposa, pero sólo te pido que no la hagas sufrir, yo dejé pasar mucho tiempo e hice sufrir demasiado a su madre, no quisiera que mi hija pasara por lo mismo –Ranma volvió a encogerse de hombros-, supongo que con el tiempo y con una familia a la que proteger, uno se pone más sentimental, y aunque tengo otros dos hijos a los que adoro, Akemi siempre será mi consentida, ella es demasiado parecida al amor de mi vida –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-No se preocupe, señor Saotome, yo no la haré sufrir.

-Bien. Te veré en la práctica el jueves, no faltes, recuerda que el sábado tenemos que defender un título.

-No faltaré señor. Hasta el jueves.

Ranma se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su casa, había sido una tarde de recuerdos, bellos recuerdos de una época pasada, pero por esas jugarretas del destino, parecía poder volver a revivirlos a través de la nueva generación.

Él sabía que su hija estaba enamorada del hijo de sus mejores amigos y se daba cuenta que el joven le correspondía, pero ¿tendrían la misma suerte de ser tan felices como él lo era hacía más de veinticinco años con Akane?, sólo ellos y el tiempo lo dirían. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que nunca se arrepentiría de haber escuchado esa conversación detrás de la puerta de su entonces prometida, porque gracias a ello podía decir que había sido, aún era y esperaba seguir siendo el hombre más afortunado del mundo, junto a la única mujer que había logrado hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Fin

Agosto de 2017

* * *

Notas Finales:

1.- Hola, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer. Bueno, esto estuvo guardado por años entre mis proyectos de historias (sí, no exagero, fueron años). Quizás por eso me da la impresión que es una de esas historias bastante sencillas y sin ninguna pretensión que a veces me gusta compartirles. Dicho sea de paso, este cortito participó en un concurso no hace mucho en una linda página de Facebook dedicada a la obra de Rumiko Takahashi (y antes que alguien se lo pregunte, nop, no ganó, pero a mí me gustó mucho participar), así que ahora que cuento con un poquito de tiempo se los comparto a quienes me leen aquí en fanfiction.

2.- Ahora paso a agradecer a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este cortito y lo leyeron; eso es realmente importante para mí. Yo seguiré aquí, subiendo una que otra actualización y quizá, alguna pequeña historia de vez en cuando, así que, mil gracias por leer y quizá nos reencontremos en algún escrito.

Un abrazo a quienes pasaron por aquí y leyeron esta historia.

Hasta pronto, cuídense y buena suerte!

Madame…


End file.
